The Signal
by The Steel Angel
Summary: The Yeerks have a new weapon that can make them invincible. How can the Animorphs stop it?
1. My name is Alyssa

*note : I do not own or have ever owned the Animorphs. they are sole property of scholastic, or whoever.  
  
**note : In book nuber 1, i added the new technology of acquiring from a morph, to get the Ork morphs. now that i thought about it, and with the help of a few reviewers, please disregard the new technology. instead, pretend they all went to the free Hork-Bajir valley, and accidently stumbled upon the Ork morph.  
  
***note : I would rewrite the stroy, but my life is getting pretty hectic lately, so please, bear with me  
  
  
  
  
Animorphs  
#2 The Signal  
  
Part one of the "Death of Friends" Trilogy  
  
chapter 1  
  
hello. My name is Alyssa. Can't tell you much more than  
  
that, like my last name, or where I go to school. Trust me, I really wish I could, but our enemy is just too strong. And if they knew who I was, they'd love to drag me down to that evil, evil place, and let one of those slimy things slither into my ear, and take over my body and mind. That's what a Yeerk does. Did I mention my name is Alyssa? It all started months ago, when me, my boyfriend Ross, my best friend Kim, and Ross' best friend Kevin were walking along the city lake, when we saw the damaged Andalite fighter. That's when we met Sam. Sam is an Andalite. They fight the Yeerks. They had just had a giant space battle in Earth's orbit. The Andalite fleet had been crushed. We helped Sam escape, and he gave us our power. The power to morph. To change into any animal we can touch. We were a team. Of only five, until… we met the other Animorphs. Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Marco, Tobias, and Ax. So, we joined up with them, and went on our first big mission: to the Yeerk  
1  
Pool. It was not a happy memory. All in all, we accomplished our goal, but at a terrible price. I never wanted to go back down there again. There is a longer version, but you'll have to ask Ross. So, until the Andalites return, it's just us eleven. Feel any better? I didn't think so.  



	2. Infiltration

  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Can I just say, that this is the grossest thing imagianable? I asked. Been there, done that.   
  
Marco said. We were in roach morph. Possibly the grossest creatures in existence. All of us were   
  
there, except Kevin, Kim, and Tobias. They were covering us from the outside. We were in the   
  
local I-max theater. The Chee had told us that they suspected Yeerk activity. The Chee are a race   
  
of super strong androids, created by a long extinced race called the Pemalites. They came to earth   
  
thousands of years ago to escape a terrible disease. So, the Chee melded the Pemalites   
  
essences with wolves. The result? Dogs. But, there is an incredible irony in the Chee. They are   
  
capable of destroying entire cities by themselves, and would make a very powerful ally. But the   
  
Chee are hardwired for non-violence. So they can't help us fight. But with their hologram   
  
technology, they have infiltrated the Yeerks and provided us with sources inside.  
  
  
  
Guys, look out. Our favorite controller, Chapman, is headed to the managers office. Tobias   
  
said. Chapman was a high ranking controller. He is also the vice principal at our school. Alright   
  
Tobias, keep out of site, and thanks. Ross? Jake said. Tobias' case was a sad one. There is   
  
one major drawback to the morphing power: stay longer than two hours, and you stay forever.   
  
Tobias is now a red-tailed hawk first, every thing else second. He was able to regain his morphing   
  
power, but hawk is now his natural body. "Okay, Jake." Ross said. Ross was not in morph. He   
  
had carried us into the theater. "Okay guys, managers office is straight ahead. I better get out of   
  
here." He said. Catch up with you later, man. Jake said. Ross put us down on the floor. As   
  
we crawled, Has anyone else noticed what our lives have become? Even a simple thing like   
  
going to the movies involves life and death, Marco said. Marco? Shut. Up. Rachel sneered.   
  
Oh, come now, Mighty Xena, you know you love me. Marco said. Calm down everyone, Ax,   
  
how are we doing on time? Jake said. We have approxomatley sixty-three minutes left in   
  
morph, Prince Jake. Ax said. Good, and don't call me 'Prince' Jake said for the thousandth   
  
time. You're inside,   
  
  
  
you got three guards, and Chapman in there, though. Better have Ax demorph and take care of   
  
them. Ross said. Thanks, Ross. I thought I told you to get cover with Tobias, Kim, and Kevin.   
  
Jake said in a way that seemed like he was annoyed, but he was really glad. Alright, we'll be in   
  
range. Don't hesitate to call for backup, Fearless Leader. Ross said.   
  
  



	3. The Plan

  
Chapter 3  
  
Ax demorphed, and took care of the guards. He told us it was safe, and we started to demoprh.   
  
Going back to human is always better than going from human. The demorph went smoothly, and   
  
in about three minutes, I was myself once more. Jake asked Rachel and I to remorph, just in case   
  
someone walked in. We wanted power, so we went Ork. Orks are the new battle morphs that   
  
Ross came up with. I felt the sensation of growing, putting on hundreds of pounds. My five foot   
  
frame stretched upward, until I was seven feet tall. My skin darkend, and grew thick like leather,   
  
and turned a deep shade of green. Not at all fashionable. My strawberry red hair turned jet black,   
  
just as the stalk eyes jumped out of my head. My lips melted together, and   
  
  
  
bulged outward, into a beak. The blades came shooting out of my skin, ending in a tail. At the   
  
end of the tail, there was a wickedly curved scythe. The two extra legs burst out of my chest, and   
  
supported the rest of my body weight. I was now a fully formed Ork. I looked over at Rachel with   
  
one of my stalk eyes. She was fully formed, except her hair was still long and golden. Rachel!   
  
Stop morphing! I shouted. Why? she asked. Your hair. The others can tell us apart this   
  
way. I answered. "Good thinking, Alyssa." Cassie said. "Marco, Ax, Sam? Can you get on that   
  
computer and find out something?" Jake asked. Of course, Prince Jake. Ax said. " Don't call   
  
me… Oh never mind." Jake said sheepishly. After a while, we heard a voice form the computer, "   
  
PLAN 0009980987897889. CODENAMED PLAN T-CONTROL! THIS PLAN IS FROM THE   
  
MASTERWORK OF THE GREAT VISSER THREE! TO ACCESS PLAN, ENTER CODEWORD!"   
  
"Ax? Can you crack it?" Jake asked. I would need time, Prince Jake. Ax said. Time is one   
  
thing we don't have, Jake! Hork-bajir and Taxxons coming. Rachel yelled. "Battle morphs!"   
  
Jake hissed. The first wave of guards were easy, but we were soon over powered. Man! These   
  
things can fight, but they cant turn worth a -   
  
  
  
Rachel said. All of us were Orks. Tobias! Ross! Anyone! We need help! Cassie stammered.   
  
Then, we heard it. Don't worry, Cass! It was Ross. The cavalries' coming!   
  
  
  



	4. Chit Chat

chapter 4  
  
Pandemonium!   
  
Ross, Tobias, Kim, and Kevin broke down the inner wall, about six feet away from Jake and   
  
Marco. Ross had gone into his brand new Lioness morph, Tobias was himself, Kim was a   
  
crocodile, and Kevin was a bull. The battle that insued was not pretty. We barely made it out   
  
alive, and with about four minutes left in morph. "Hey, I have an idea," Marco said as soon as we   
  
were near Cassie's barn. "Lets never, ever do that again." He said with surprising sincerety. "Ax?   
  
Can you find that information on your computer?" Cassie asked. It may be possible, with the   
  
help of Captain Toorlin's Interstellar communication module. Ax said sternly. "Cool. We'll come   
  
back on Saturday. Everybody, get cleared with the 'rents." Jake said. "Alyssa? Do you want me   
  
to fly home with you?" Ross asked. "No, that's Okay, I have some stuff to do." I said. Ross   
  
looked almost hurt. But that was his problem. I started to morph. It was one of my   
  
favorite morphs, a Red-Tailed Hawk. I started to shrink, and my bones became the hollow bones   
  
a bird needs to fly. My toes melted together, and became three long talons. My skin ran together   
  
like hot wax, and formed feather patterns. Like tattoos. But then they did something that no   
  
tattoo could ever do. They suddenly became real feathers. I was now a fully formed hawk. I   
  
flapped my wings, and took off. I loved flying. It was one of the best things, if not the best, that   
  
had come out this awful war. I could see Tobias flying in the distance. I flapped hard to catch up.   
  
Hey, Tobias. I said. Hm? Oh, hi Alyssa. What're you doing out here? he asked,   
  
nonchalantly. My house is just a few miles from here. I said. Tobias? Could I ask you a   
  
personal question? I asked. I don't see why not. Shoot. he replied. Well, I was just   
  
wondering, how do you live like this? I mean, you've got to miss human life. School, music,   
  
books, TV. I said. Well, I try not to think about it to much. Sure, I miss all that stuff, but I've got   
  
to accept the fact that this is me now, at least until the war is over. But yeah, I do miss it. I go to   
  
Rachel's sometimes. She lets me read books, and watch TV. She's not really into my kind of   
  
music though. he said. What kind? I asked. Old rock. Like from   
  
1960-1990. You know, Led Zeppelin, Rush, Ozzy Ozbourne, that kind of stuff. he said. Really?   
  
I love that kind of music. You can come over to my house anytime to listen to some. I said.   
  
Thanks, you know, maybe I will. he said.  
  
  
  
  
More to come!  
  
  
  



	5. This is bad guys

Chapter 5  
  
Somehow, we all made it through the week without getting to anxious. On Saturday, we all   
  
headed out to Ax's scoop. "Ax, could you get that information?" Jake asked. Of course, Prince   
  
Jake. Ax said. "ENTER ACCESS CODE" the computer voice said. Ax stabbed away at the keys,   
  
until… "ACCESS CODE ACCEPTED! PLAN SUMMARY! WE HAVE TAKEN CONTROL OF   
  
EVERY MOVIE AND I-MAX THEATER IN THIS STATE! WHEN ONE OF THE HUMANS LEAN   
  
BACKWARD INTO THE SEAT, ONE OF OUR BROTHERS WILL HAVE A NEW HOST!" the screen   
  
went blank. The computer has how you say, crashed. Ax said. "This is bad guys." I said,   
  
letting the message sink in. "We need to do something about this, and fast." Ross said. "What do   
  
you mean!?!? We find out where this whole thing is stationed, and bust it up!" Rachel said.   
  
"Hello! Are you   
  
alive in there Xena! We can't just barge into that place, it'd be suicide! We need to infiltrate first,   
  
and decide what to do from there." Marco said. "We don't have time for that! We need to go and   
  
kick yeerk butt!" Rachel practically yelled. "Calm down you two. Rachel's right, we don't have   
  
much time. And Marco's right, rushing in would be suicide. Jake? What do you think?" Cassie   
  
asked. "Me? Well, I think we need to contact Erek for some more information, and plan from   
  
there." Jake said. We all agreed that Jake and Ross would contact the Chee, and get in touch   
  
with us later. I morphed, and flew home.  
  
  
  
Like it?  
Hate it?  
There's more to come in this story, so R&R, and ill keep posting chapters!  



	6. Invitation

Chapter 6  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I woke up from another nightmare. This time, I was in the Yeerk Pool again, only this time, I was being thrust down into the sludge, awaiting the Yeerk that would soon control my brain. I needed to get out. I looked at my watch. Eight in the morning. I scribbled a note saying that I was going to Jake's for breakfast.  
  
I quickly morphed my Red-Tailed Hawk, and flew out my window. I flew until I got to Rachel's house, and looked inside her  
  
window. Not home. I flew toward Tobias' meadow.  
  
Tobias! I called.  
  
Who is it? Tobias answered.  
  
I flew to Tobias' tree. Hey Tob. I was just looking for Rachel, do you  
  
know where she is? I asked.  
  
Yeah. I just got back from the mall with her and Jake. I had  
  
to demorph, they said they'd stay a while longer. Tobias said.  
  
Cool. I was headed to the mall anyway. You wanna come? I asked.  
  
Sure. Why not? he answered. 


	7. Just another day at the mall

Chapter 7  
  
We need to demorph on the roof. Ax and I keep clothes and money up there. Tobias said.  
  
Gee, anything I can wear? I asked, half joking.  
  
Well, I think so, but the clothes will be Rachel's. Tobias said. We landed and demorphed. We put on some more appropriate clothes, grabbed some cash, and headed down into the mall.  
  
"So, where do you think Rachel would be?" I asked.  
  
"Let's see. Gap, Express, Pacific Sun, where do we start?" he said.  
  
"Wanna hit the food court first?" I said.  
  
"Sure, I could go for a Cinnabon right now." He said as we walked toward the food court.  
  
While we waited for our cinnamon buns, Tobias and I started talking. "So, how long have you and Rachel been. you know," I asked.  
  
"What? Oh, going out? Well, about three months. How about you and Ross?" he said.  
  
"Oh, ever since we were kids. We've known each other since we were in kindergarden. He was my first kiss, back when we were, oh, about twelve. And we've been together ever since. I can't imagine life without him." I said.  
  
"It must be nice." Was all he said.  
  
I started to say more, when they called our number.  
  
"Finally. Good thing Ax isn't here, he probably would have demorphed and cut that guys head off for making him wait so long." I said.  
  
"Tell me about it," Tobias said. Just then, I saw Jake and Rachel in line at the Taco Bell.  
  
"Hey guys!" I yelled, but they didn't hear me. When they sat down, Tobias and I walked over to their table.  
  
"Hey guys. Cool running into you today, what's up?" I said, putting on a little act for any controller who happened to be watching. "Mmmmh." Jake grumbled.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" I asked Rachel. She glared at me, with anger in her eyes.  
  
Jake abrubtly got up, and walked away. Tobias ran after him. I was left alone with Rachel, not a place I really wanted to be.  
  
"What is with you?" she demanded.  
  
"What?" I said, shocked.  
  
"Why are you here? Wearing my clothes? Eating a cinnamon bun with my Tobias?" she asked.  
  
"You want to do this now Rachel? Fine. I flew over to your house to talk to you, but you weren't home. So I flew out to Tobias' meadow and asked if he'd seen you, he said you were here with Jake. I asked him if he wanted to come with me, he said yes. We landed on the roof, and he said that it was okay to wear this. He said 'Rachel won't mind'. We ordered a cinnamon bun, and we were talking about how long you two have been going out, and he asked me how long Ross and I were going out. Then we saw you. End of story." I said with more anger than I'd intended. Rachel looked too shocked to respond. But, she did. "Don't go near Tobias. Ever again. Or I swear." she stammered. She got up and walked away.  
  
"Witch." I whispered.  
  
She turned and glared at me, but then walked away. 


	8. Unknown Email

Chapter 8  
  
I went over to Cassie's house shortly after I left the mall. She is really good at understanding people on a deeper level. She said not to worry, that yelling and threatening people was just Rachel's way of blowing off steam. I trusted her, seeing as she was Rachel's best friend. It was night, and I was just about to go to sleep, when I decided to check  
  
my e-mail. I clicked the sign on button, and connected at 56k. It was a new computer, much better than my 38.8 modem. "You've got mail!" the computer said. I had three new e-mails. I recognized two of them right away. One was from Wickedclowns101@earthlink.net, which was Ross' e-mail address. The other was from Kim. But the third… It was from Thehunter999@immpoli.com. I opened it.  
  
"Alyssa, I hope you get this tonight. Kim, Kevin, and Sam are sick, and we need you out by Ax's scoop. I also have new info. From the Chee. Meet us at midnight, see you there,  
  
'Fearless Leader'  
  
Jake. I checked my watch. 11:53. I had seven minutes. I stripped off my nightgown, leaving only my morphing suit. I opened my window, and prayed that no one was awake. With that, I began to morph my newest bird morph, the Snowy Owl. This time, the first thing to change, was my face. My nose and mouth melted together and extended into my curved beak. My eyes swelled to the gigantic size of an owl's, and suddenly, it became as bright as day. I vaguely felt the feathers erupt from my skin, the specially designed feathers that make no sound when wind passes across them. My bones hollowed, and my  
  
pink human legs turned a deep yellow color, hardened, and became the ripping talons of the owl. Now, understand, I still had not shrunk. So right now, I was a five-foot tall owl. But, eventually, as the owl DNA reasserted itself of my human DNA, I began to shrink to the one-foot frame of the owl. When I was fully owl, I looked back to make sure no one was there, and I flew into the night. 


	9. Shocking Discovery

Chapter 9  
  
hey Jake, I said as I touched down at Ax's scoop. What's up?   
  
"It's Kim, Kevin, and Sam. Look." He pointed toward Sam's scoop. There were three Cambers. They looked like coffins with clear plastic. Inside, were Kim, Kevin, and Sam. "Oh, my god. What happened?" I said. "Ax is gonna tell us. We were waiting for you, come on." He said. I followed Jake into Ax's scoop. Everyone but Rachel was there. Tobias was even in human morph. "Where's Rachel?" Tobias asked. "Well, we had an interesting…Talk…this afternoon." I said. " Uh oh, it has begun. Someone has finally challenged the Mighty Xena. She may be Xena, but you. You just may be Blossom." Marco said.  
  
"Who?" Jake asked, puzzled. "Blossom. The chick from the Powerpuff Girls? The red one." Marco answered. "Haha! Since when do you watch the Powerpuff Girls?" Cassie said with a laugh. "Can Ax please tell us why we're here, so I can get back to sleep?" Ross said. Just then, Ax came around the corner with a small vile. He did not look happy. "W…what's up, Ax?" I asked cautiously. I have collected blood samples from Kim, Kevin, and Captain Toorlin. They all say the same thing. It seems they have contracted a virus. And not a natural virus.. it is what we Andalites call a Quantum virus. A disease that affects the very fabric of space and time. It causes individual cells to burst, from the outside, to the inside, all in all, a very painful death. It seems possible, that someone planted the virus, and Kim, Kevin, and Captain Toorlin ingested it. Ax said sadly. "Is there anyway they can survive?" Cassie asked. No. I don't have the correct medical equipment to treat them. Prince Jake, if it is all right with you, I would like to do the humane thing, and… He didn't have to say anymore. "Do it." Jake said. My response was instantaneous. "What!?!? You murderer! How can you condemn them to death, you're not God!" I realized I was crying, I didn't want to, but I felt the tears run down my  
  
cheeks. I looked over at Ross. He had his face buried in Cassie's shoulder. He was crying too, Kevin had been his best friend since they were old enough to walk. I saw Cassie whisper something into his ear. He looked up. And he hugged Cassie. I'm pretty sure I heard him mouth the words "Thank you" to her. I looked at Marco. His lips were curled back to what looked like a grin, nut I knew it was an expression of sadness. Ax's stalk eyes were drooping. Tobias' fierce hawk glare was void of emotion. And Jake? His face was in his hands, like he was sad. He couldn't understand. "Ax? You know what to do," he said, as he began to walk away. I grabbed him violently by the arm. "You ruthless son of a bitch. You're a coward. You can't even imagine what it's like." He spun my arm around, and grabbed me by both of my shoulders. I tried to be brave, but it scared me. "Be careful what you call me, Alyssa." He said. He released me, and then. He was gone. To my surprise, it was Marco who comforted me. "Don't worry, Ali. Just let me talk to him, okay?" he asked. I nodded, and he walked away. I walked up to Kim's coffin, to see her one last time. And I cried. 


End file.
